Deadly Blossom
by shippuden-gaara
Summary: Sakura, thinking she is still a weak genin, decides to try for the Anbu exams... but what she doesn't know are the dangers she must face, Especially when Akatsuki thinks she is the perfect bait for the kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Naruto fanfic! **

**Basically, Sakura thinks she's still weak, she beomes an Anbu and basically the story starts from there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tsunade-sama, I no longer with to work at the hospital. Please, I'd like to become an Anbu member instead." Sakura asked the current Godaime of Konohagakure.

Tsunade could hardly believe her ears, she almost literally fell off her chair. "Sakura, are you sure about this? Chakra control has always been your greatest strength, that is why I let you work in the hospital. Being an Anby, you must be able to kill without hesitation, guilt or regret. They will train you until you become a killing machine... Sakura, that's just not you." Tsunade informed her former apprentice.

"I don't care, I will become an Anbu no matter what." Sakura replied.

"Very well, I will schedule for you to take the Anby exam as soon as possible then. But remember Sakura, you will always be welcomed to come back to the hospital."

The pink-haired woman managed to utter a soft "Thank you" before heading out the door.

'_I was always weak... Whenever I fought a battle, I always lost or tied, I never won, exept the time I fought Sasori of the akatsuki two years ago, but I beat him only because Chiyo-bassama killed him, orelse it would have been me who died. Everyone is already a jonin, but I'm still a weak chuunin... I want to prove to them, to all of them that I'm not a weak genin anymore!'_

Wrapped up in her thoughts, the pink-haired Kunoichi decided to train in a nearby forest for the upcoming exam.

'_All right, I'll do some Taijutsu first.'_

Sakura jumped into the air and landed her chakra-filled fist straight into the ground, making the ground crack and the Earth split beneath her. Next, Sakura kicked an enormous tree causing it to split wide open and tumble to the ground.

"Hey Sakura -chaaaaaaan!!!" Came an incredibly loud voice coming closer.

'_Great, just perfect timing.'_

"Hey Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear me calling to you?" Naruto yelled again with the same loud voice.

"Yea what is it?" The kunoichi replied obviously annoyed.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here training by yourself? Shouldn't you be training with me and Sasu- I mean Sai?"

Sakura became silent.

Sasuke... That name was foreign to her, and it brought back so many painful memories and tears, not only to her but also Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up teme's name, it was accident, honest!" Naruto tried to say, seeing his friend's obvious discomfort and sadness.

'_Damn, she still has feelings for that bastard after all that time'._

"No Naruto, that's okay, really!" Sakura tried to hide her pain with a fake-smile, one that Naruto could easily see through. Sakura said a quick "See you later" and ran off.

'_Why do I still feel this way for Sasuke-kun? It's been five years since that night.'_

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave, if you leave... I'll -" Sakura was cut off.

In a second Sasuke was behind her.

"Sakura... Thank you"

And then, everything went blank. He had knocked her unconcious.

End Flashback

Ever since that night, Sakura has been in a state of depresssion. All her friends tried to cheer her up, telling her that he wasn't worth her time and and anything else they could think of. As time went by however, things began to change. Sakura did other things to occupy her time instead of thinking about Sasuke all the time, and she even went to Tsunade asking to become her apprentice. Tsunade, seeing Sakura's determination, agreed. While Naruto went to train with Jiraiya. And at the same time, Sasuke trained under Orochimaru.

After three years with Tsunade, Sakura finally became a chuunin. And clearly, Naruto and Sasuke has also otten stronger. Now five years later, all the genins Sakura knew had all become strong jonins, exept for her, who was still a chuunin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Anbu exam, Sakura was surprised to see none of her friends were there, but she saw the shocked faces some of the people there gave when they saw _her _there.

'_They think I won't be able to go through with this! I'll show them. I've trained hard for this, I know I can pass this exam. I won't let a few shit-heads tell me otherwise!' _Sakura thought to herself.

Just then, an elderly man with a long white beard, and Tsunade came out. The elderly man then stepped in front and called out everyone's name to make sure everyone was there before they began the exam. Next, Tsunade stepped forward to explain how the Anbu exams will be held.

"Before we begin, I'd like to add a few words. The Anbu exam is an advanced test for shinobi who wish to do more difficult missions for the village. However, being an Anbu, you will be sent on A and S-ranked missions, where death is often a possibility. So, if anyone would like to quit now, you still have time."

Upon hearing Tsunade's warning, three shinobi stood up and left.

"Does anyone else feel the need to leave and try again some other time?" The elderly man asked.

When no one olse moved, Tsunade shouted "Then, let the Anbu exams begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

'_It's been two months since the Anbu exams, I still remember how those bastards tortured us nonestop I still have those ugly bruises for proof…'_

_The exams were quite different from the chunin exams, first we were supposed to tortured mentally and physically, I was shown a flashback of my dying parents, blood sputtered all around them, like an invisible sword had just slashed through their bodies, "Sakura, you're weak, you wouldn't protect us, you can't protect anyone…" The words of my father still stuck in my head. I remember, that was my most painful memory ever, and the examiners used it against me. Somehow, I didn't break down in tears hearing those words like I did so many years ago. 'Be strong, be strong!' I kept telling myself, 'It's just a test, to see if I'm strong enough!'. Surprisingly, I passed that round, but not just with a pained heart, but also huge bruises all over my body. Next, I had to find a scroll just like in the forest of death. After that round, only a handful of shinobi were left, however, to the examiners, there were still too many shinobi. So the third round, we fought one another, and deducted the number in half. I was randomly chosen to fight a kunoichi, Katsura, she had messy blond hair, purple glasses, a mole on her cheek, and she looked like a slut. It made me wonder, how she made it here all the way. Katsura probably thought fighting me was going to be a piece of cake, unfortunately for her, she got a taste of my insane strength---which now surpassed Tsunade-sama's---she surprisingly, was still able to stand from a direct hit, but ultimately lost. _

_In the end, only four shinobi were left, including me, we were all hurt badly and needed medical attention. The good news was, we were all now Anbu. My friends congratulated me, although most of them thought I wouldn't have made it for sure. My first mission was to retrieve a scroll from a criminal hidden in the whirlpool country and then kill him. The mission of course, was a success, I got the honor of drawing his blood. "Please! Have mercy on me, don't kill me!" He cried over and over, however I payed no attention, instead, I felt pity for him. "Your time has come old man, sayonara." And with one swift movement of my kunai, he fell to the floor motionless, with his eyes still wide open in horror and shock. As the weeks went by, I got more and more missions. And I got used to seeing blood, I no longer hesitated to kill. The old Haruno Sakura, the one who was afraid of killing, the one who cried, and depended on other people to protect her, was gone. She was merely a faint memory of the new me. _

"Sakura-san!" The captain of Sakura's Anbu team called. "We have a new mission, involving Akatsuki, they've taken one of the village's important scrolls, it holds secret information about the Jinchuurikis! We have been ordered to take it back immediately by the godaime!"

"What?! The Akatsuki took _that _scroll? Alright, I'll be on my way!" Sakura replied quickly.

'_Oh no, I can't let them keep that scroll! Naruto will be in even more danger! I have to protect him no matter what! I won't watch from the stands anymore and let him protect me this time!'_

* * *

**Omg finally I'm done writing this chappie. In the next one, hopefully Itachi will come out! And plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it goes, Chapter 3

Soon, the Anbu team was ready. They all wore cloaks and an animal mask just to make sure enemy don't know who they are. Sakura had a fox mask; Eichi, a shinobi with light blond hair and clear white eyes, another new new Anbu member had a dog mask (which to Sakura was really cute); Takuto, another new Anbu member had dark purple hair and black orbs; Izumi, the captain and also the strongest and most experienced of them all; and one last member, Tsuki, however, she wasn't at Anbu level nor was she there to help complete the mission, she was simply there as a minor-medic nin, and locating the Akatsuki due to her strong skills with sensing chakra. Tsuki was cute with short black hair tied into two pigtails (which looked like a pair of extra ears when she wore her rabbit mask), and made friends with Sakura quickly.

After the meeting with Tsunade, who explained the mission: to simply retrieve the scroll and not do any unnessesary things, especially getting involved in pointless fights to waste chakra. When the whole team agreed, Tsunade let them go.

Traveling for four hours non-stop through a forest with wild animals and at a quick pace, Tsuki was the first to tire, though she didn't want to say anything afraid she'll bring the whole group done. "Let's stop here for now", Sakura said seeing Tsuki push herself to take even one extra step "we're all tired and out of chakra". Izumi must have noticed, "Alright, we'll rest here for tonight" he said. When they were alone, Tsuki whispered a small "thank you" to Sakura, who smiled and replied with a "Don't worry about it, it's okay to be tired".

At night, when everyone was asleep, Sakura couldn't sleep.

_I wonder what Akatsuki has in store for Naruto. They've been coming after him again and again, but each time, he's been able to stop them from taking his demon. Do they have a different plan this time? _She thought.

It was well past midnight, the winds blew continously, it wasn't a strong wind, but more like a comforting breeze. Beside her, Sakura saw Tsuki stir in her sleep, with a pleasant look on her face. With that, Sakura felt more relaxed, knowing Tsuki was having a nice dream. Slowly Sakura also fell asleep, unaware of the evil presence watching their every move, with red, sharingan eyes…

* * *

**yay! cliffie, hope you liked this chapter. btw, i'm just wondering, should i put a lemon in this ff? i've never written one before and i'm not sure if i can... and plz Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yay! I finally updated! This chapter is abit longer so enjoy!

* * *

It was well into the night, as most of Sakura's team had fallen asleep. The moon still shown brightly through the clouds, while the winds took turns swirling around, moving the trees, casting shadows in the darkened forest.

"Itachi, those are Anbu from the hidden leaf, but the kyubi's not with them. There's no point in staying". Kisame said, eyeing the sharingan user, his partner.

"That kunoichi, the one with pink hair, she was put on the same team as the kyuubi, and was also a close friend to him." Itachi merely stated back, without eye-contact.

Kisame groaned. "So what? What's she gonna do for us?"

"Haven't you realized yet? We could use her as bait for the kyuubi, it will be perfect. It's getting quite irratating chasing after him myself, maybe it's time we let him come to us".

"What??? So you mean use her? But she's an elite Anbu, the one who killed Sasori-san! And, she's the apprentice of the hokage herself, if we take her hostage, the whole of Konoha will come after us." Kisame uttered, clearly disagreeing.

"Have you forgotten who we are? We're the Akatsuki. And, we don't have much choice in this. We have to hurry up and seal the kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto has now become one of the last jinchuriki we need. This is our only chance. If we can take the kunoichi, Uzumaki will definitely come after us."

A gust of wind flew by, making Sakura stir in her sleep. Itachi and Kisame immediately tensed up and made sure they hid their chakra enough so she couldn't sense them and wake up the whole crew right and there!

"Damn it, fine we'll do it your way, but if pein finds out, it's your fault not mine." Kisame whispered.

"Alright, I will meet you at the hideout in an hour. And make sure to bring _her _with you." Itachi informed Kisame before disappearing.

"Wh-wha? Why am I always the one doing the dirty work?" Kisame muttered angrily to himself.

The shark man quietly led himself to where Sakura lay, and picked her up gently trying not to wake her. Just as he was about to leave, he accidently bumped into Tsuki, whom he didn't see lying next to Sakura. Tsuki stirred.

'_Oh shit' _Kisame thought.

He started running, and soon tree-hopping, with Sakura on his back, not looking back to see if Tsuki had noticed him taking Sakura.

After a couple of minutes of running at top speed, Kisame stepped on a log, breaking it. And at the same time waking Sakura.

"Hey! The the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura shouted once she noticed she was being abducted.

"Not so loud you hell cat!" Kisame yelled back less loud.

"Let me down now!" Sakura shouted louder. She kicked and tried to let out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Alright, looks like I have no other way." Kisame roared.

He let Sakura down and took out the Samahada. However, Sakura punched the ground just infront of him, making him lose his balance. Seeing his surprised look, she took that to her advantage and jumped away.

"For a weak-looking, little girl like you, you sure have a lot of strength! No wonder even Sasori couldn't beat you." Kisame snickered at her.

"Don't make me show you how 'weak' I am again!" Sakura angrily yelled, obviously offended by his comment.

"Well well well, you have a tough attitude as well, looks like I have no choice…".

As he said that, Kisame took out his Samahada, and in the blink of a second, appeared behind Sakura, punched her, making her fall, and used that to his advantage as he sucked a majority of her chakra.

'_Shit, that damn sword sucks chakra that quickly?' _

"N-no… I w-won't let you g-get away with th-this!" Sakura managed to say before falling unconsious.

"Finally" Kisame was relived. He quickly threw her over his shoulders and carried her to the akatsuki hideout, where Itachi was waiting.

"I was starting to think you didn't have what it took to beat a weakling like her" Itachi smirked at Kisame.

"Grr she's not that weak you know!"

"Hn". Was Itachi's answer, "We'll bring her to pein".

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! And plz review!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the fifth chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself laying on the cold floor of the Akatsuki base. She tried to move even a little, to get out of her uncomfortable position on the floor but it was hard for her to move. She had bruises all over her body, and her chakra was still gone when Kisame sucked it with the Samehada. 

'_Great… I have no chakra and can barely move, I'm such a big threat to them right now…'_

The kunoichi lay there, thinking if it was really the right choice to become an Anbu member. She was always considered having below-average abilities, so she decided to go to the great Sannin and current fifth Hokage Tsunade to train. And after so many years of difficult training sessions, she was able to become a chuunin, and eventually even become Jonin. Now, she even became an Anbu.

To Sakura, being an Anbu meant being able to kill ruthlessly and without showing emotions. There were always hard missions to complete, and had to do them all just to prove her loyalty to Konoha.

Tsunade had always, even after becoming an Anbu, to her that she was always welcome to come back to work in the hospital because of her healing abilities.

'_Maybe the Akatsuki wants me to heal and become their medic? Who do they think I am? Obviously, I would never do that for them… Besides, there's always people who are better than me, so why the hell do they want me so badly?!' _

Sakura was deep in her thoughts when Itachi barged in the door.

"Kunoichi, you're finally up. I've come to bring you your food. We can't have you starving now can we?" He said with a smirk.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?! You and your fish friend both know that I wouldn't do anything for Akatsuki, besides, I'm an Anbu member, and will remain loyal to Konoha only." She added, glaring daggers at him.

Itachi was less than amused at her cold words, his smirk dropped from his face.

"Why you are here was the decision of the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, it was not my decision nor is it my place to answer your question."

"Bastard." Sakura whispered, unfortunately, Itachi heard it.

Almost immediately, Sakura found herself pinned to the wall. And with no chakra, she couldn't fight back at all.

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut and try not to make any insults especially when my captures can kill me any time." Itachi whispered in her ear.

Sakura shivered with fear, and something else.

"I'm not scared of you. I know you can't kill me, obviously, this Pein of yours wanted to capture _me _and not anyone else for a reason. You're probably even scared that if you hurt me, he'll make sure you pay for it." Sakura said boldly.

Apparently, Sakura hadn't realized that the Uchiha standing holding her infront of him was pissed, but of course, he didn't show it.

"Watch your mouth. Keep saying things like that and you'll regret it." Itachi said coldly before disappearing our the door and leaving her alone to think about her situation yet again.

'_Hmph, who does he think he is? Just watch and wait, when my friends found out that I'm here, they'll all be rushing to kill. Especially Naruto… Oh no… Naruto… Kyuubi! What the hell was I thinking?! They don't want my healing abilities! I could easily kill them while healing them because it requires chakra! Obviously they want to lure Naruto here, so they could take his kyuubi! I am so screwd. Why couldn't I think of that before? Itachi and Kisame were obviously sick of always going after Naruto, so this time they want him to come to them! The scroll was just a trick to get me to come!_

Sakura rolled over and over on the floor, and didn't even bother touching the food Itachi had brought for her earlier. She was secretly thinking of something to get herself and Naruto out of this mess. So far, Sakura couln't think of anything to help her blond friend.

_It looks like the only way is for me to escape from here and meet Naruto on the way and stop him from going any further, and if Akatsuki finds me I'll kill them and run like mad… ok, that's not going to work. I don't know if I'll meet Naruto, and besides, who am I to think of killing who knows how many Akatsuki members?! So… now the only way is to stay here, save my chakra and make sure when the rescue team gets here, I'll help fight with them. _

* * *

**A/N Plz review!!! Thanx D

* * *

**


End file.
